Pankration
|unnamed jutsu=No |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style,Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Kamui Shio |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Pankration is a form of martial art used by Kamui Shio, the term comes from the Greek παγκράτιον paŋkrátion, literally meaning "all powers" from πᾶν (pan-) "all" + κράτος (kratos) "strength, power". The users engaged in a pankration competition-i.e., the pankratiasts (παγκρατιαστές) employed a variety of techniques in order to strike their opponent as well as take him to the ground in order to use a submission technique. When the pankratiasts fought standing, the combat was called anō pankration (ἄνω παγκράτιον "upper pankration");2 and when they took the fight to the ground, that stage of pankration competition was called katō pankration (κάτω παγκράτιον "lower pankration"). Some of the techniques that would be applied in anō pankration and katō pankration, respectively, are known to us through depictions on ancient pottery and sculptures, as well as in descriptions in ancient literature. There were also strategies documented in ancient literature that were meant to be used to obtain an advantage over the competitor. For illustration purposes, below are examples of striking and grappling techniques (including examples of counters), as well as strategies and tactics, that have been identified from the ancient sources (visual arts or literature). During his martial arts training, Kamui mastered full control, even the flow, of his internal energy (Chakra) such as user's of Tai Chi, granting him the use of Neijia. With this, he can use his internal energy to manipulate external energy (Natural Energy) and it's flow to enhance the range and power of his attacks, along with injecting his own chakra into his enemy to deal internal damage. With his control over his own internal energy, he can release it from anywhere within his own body and in any form. Fighting Styles *Punch and other hand strikes Pankration uses boxing punches and other ancient boxing hand strikes. *Strikes with the Legs Strikes delivered with the legs were an integral part of pankration and one of its most characteristic features. Kicking well was a great advantage to the pankratiast. Epiktētos is making a derogatory reference to a compliment one may give another: "μεγάλα λακτίζεις" ("you kick great"). Moreover, in an accolade to the fighting prowess of the pankratiast Glykon from Pergamo, the athlete is described as "wide foot". The characterization comes actually before the reference to his "unbeatable hands", implying at least as crucial a role for strikes with the feet as with the hands in pankration. That proficiency in kicking could carry the pankratiast to victory is indicated in a sarcastic passage of Galen, where he awards the winning prize in pankration to a donkey because of its excellence in kicking. *Straight kick to the stomach The straight kick with the bottom of the foot to the stomach (γαστρίζειν/λάκτισμα εἰς γαστέραν — gastrizein or laktisma eis gasteran, "kicking in the stomach") was apparently a common technique, given the number of depictions of such kicks on vases. This type of kick is mentioned by Lucian. *Counter: The athlete sidesteps to the outside of the oncoming kick but grasps the inside of the kicking leg from behind the knee with his front hand (overhand grip) and pulls up, which tends to unbalance the opponent so that he falls backward as the athlete advances. The back hand can be used for striking the opponent while he is preoccupied maintaining his balance. This counter is shown on a Panathenaic amphora now in Leiden. In another counter, the athlete sidesteps the oncoming kick, but now to the inside of the opponent's leg. He catches and lifts the heel/foot of the planted leg with his rear hand and with the front arm goes under the knee of the kicking leg, hooks it with the nook of his elbow, and lifts while advancing to throw the opponent backward. The athlete executing the counter has to lean forward to avoid hand strikes by the opponent. Trivia *Pankration was a martial art introduced into the Greek Olympic Games in 648 BC and founded as a blend of boxing and wrestling but with scarcely any rules. Category:Jutsu Category:Zerefblack1